Naho Saenoki (-ever after-)
This page only lists Naho's appearance in Corpse Party -ever after-, for his other appearances go here. is a student from Paulownia Academy High School's class 2-1, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Plot ''Chapter 2'' In the end, Naho appears in front of the Ikaru, Hazeru and Yuzuki and saves them from the darkening. ''Chapter 3'' Ikaru and Naho ran into the room because they heard Hazeru's scream. After that, Ikaru leaves and Yuzuki apologizes, to which Hazeru says that it's okay. Yuzuki leaves and Naho tells Hazeru that he is a terrible liar. Hazeru doesn't understand what he is talking about, but Naho shows him that he is trembling. After that, they both leave. Outside the infirmary, all four of them talk about the possibilities of escaping and Naho mentions they need to look for clues. They set out to find more clues and, on their way, find the reference room which is locked by a password. They go somewhere else to find the password. On the way, Hazeru starts making weird noises, Ikaru asks if everything is okay, to which he screams. Naho, finally figuring out what is the matter with him, walks away. After Hazeru is done with his business he says that he found a notebook. With the notebook, they manage to unlock the door and Naho explains about the darkening. They all look for clues but find nothing. Naho then tells them to appease the three children spirits in order to see if they can escape. On their way, they find Ryou Yoshizawa, the first victim, and one of the ghosts they were looking for. Ryou starts chasing them and they end up locked inside the science lab. With the writings found on the corpses, they manage to find Ryou's tongue. They give it back to him and he disappears. On their way to find Tokiko Tsuji's tongue, they go to the pool and see Yuki Kanno, the last victim, and another child spirit. It is then that they find out that Yuki is now the new master of Heavenly Host. They eventually find Tokiko's tongue and give it back to her. They later reach the abandoned bomb shelter and go through the tunnels within. Along the way, Yuzuki says he will go the other way and Hazeru accepts while Ikaru yells at him to stay. However, in the end, Yuzuki leaves. Hazeru, Ikaru, and Naho both end up near Sachiko Shinozaki's grave and find nothing, so they go to the corpse pool instead. In there, Naho finds a body of someone he knows and goes insane, saying that they are laughing at her. It is revealed that body is Sayaka Ooue's. Yuki appears and commands him to kill the others, but another spirit stops him. He falls unconscious and Ikaru takes Hazeru with him. Trivia * Canonically Naho is a girl, but here she is shown as a boy. Gallery Category:Males Category:Corpse Party -ever after- Category:Original Characters Category:Characters